


The Avengers Blankie

by rpfwriters



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, favorite things writing challenge, tumblr writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Written for @wayward-marvel-sommer1196 -on Tumblr- Favorite Things Writing Challenge. My prompt was Avengers blanket.





	The Avengers Blankie

The car dropped you at the studio, a huge warehouse sized space, gated and surrounded by security guards. The set of Avengers Four was locked down, so locked down you had to wait at the entrance for Chris’s personal assistant to come and get you. From there, he’d taken you to Chris’s trailer, promising to keep you posted as to how long Chris would be on set.

You threw your bags on the floor and fell to the couch, pulling your sweatshirt around you. You were freezing, the Atlanta weather surprising you as usual. You looked around, but the only blankets you saw were the ones on the bed at the back of the trailer. Rather than grab those, you snagged your backpack from the floor and pulled out the blanket your friends had given you as a joke when you’d started dating Chris. Little had they known you would love it; it was the warmest, fuzziest, most comfy blanket you owned, great for taking on airplanes. So what if Chris’s face - as Captain America - was featured prominently on the front? That only made it better.

You kicked off your shoes, stretched out on the small couch, and pulled the blanket over yourself. It had been a long day - up early to catch your flight out of LA, which was late, a layover in Dallas, and a twenty minute drive from the airport that turned into an hour drive thanks to rush hour traffic. You were exhausted. You’d barely pulled the blanket up beneath your chin before you were asleep.

* * *

“This might possibly be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

You struggled to sit up, but you were tangled in your blanket and Chris was sitting right next to you, his hip butted up against yours, one hand on either side of your head.

“Are you making fun of my Avengers blankie?” you mumbled.

“Blankie?” Chris chuckled. “Did you say blankie?”

“Y-yes,” you stammered, hiding your face beneath the blanket covering you.

“Hey, no hiding,” he laughed, pulling the blanket from your face. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I said I thought it was cute. Where did you get this thing?”

“My stupid friends,” you shrugged. “They thought it was funny.”

Chris slid an arm beneath you, pulling you close as he curled up beside you. His hand slipped beneath the blanket, then under the edge of your shirt, drawing a gasp from you as his cold hand touched your skin. His ran his nose along the edge of your jaw, stopping at your ear, his teeth catching the lobe, biting it gently.

“It is funny,” he whispered, kissing you, your neck, your jaw, finally reaching your lips, his tongue pushing into your mouth, groaning deep in the back of his throat as the kiss deepened.

“I missed you,” you sighed when the two of you separated. “A lot.”

“I missed you, too,” Chris murmured, his lips on your neck, his fingers twisting in the hem of your shirt, pushing it up and over your head.

“Hey!” You shivered and snuggled closer to him, your face pressed against his chest. “It’s freezing in here.”

“Maybe there’s room for both of us under your blankie,” he suggested, now working at the button on your jeans, his hand sliding past the waistband, his fingers teasing your already wet pussy. Your hips rose off the couch, eager for his touch, your body responding to everything he was doing. He had you panting, begging him for more, within just a few minutes.

Anxious to feel his skin touching yours, you tugged at his clothes, urging him to remove them. He peeled them off, laughing low in the back of his throat at your impatience. Once the bothersome clothes were discarded, tossed to the floor, Chris picked you up, along with the blanket, and carried you to the small bedroom at the back of the trailer. He set you on your feet and stretched out on the bed, the blanket thrown over his lower half.

“Get the rest of those clothes off and I’ll think of some way to warm you up,” he muttered, watching you carefully.

You stripped off your remaining clothes, fresh goosebumps breaking out across your skin, another shiver racing through you. You climbed into the bed beside Chris and tried to steal the blanket, which he gave up far too easily. You pulled it over yourself, watching Chris closely.

You’d barely pulled the blanket over yourself before he was pushing it away and rolling you to your back, his body covering yours, his knee pushing open your legs. His hard cock rested against your leg and his lips were back on your throat, sucking and biting.

You sighed, one hand cupping the back of his head, holding him to you. You loved it when he kissed your neck. Chris ran his hand up your thigh and then he hitched your leg over his hip, grinding into you.

“Chris,” you gasped.

His hand slipped between your legs, his fingers caressing you lightly. He rubbed your clit, teasing it with his nimble fingers. He took your breast in his mouth, sucking the nipple, swirling his tongue around it. When his finger slid inside of you, easing into the wet heat of your cunt, he bit down on your nipple, sending a shot of need right through you. You groaned, your hips jerking against his hand. A second finger joined the first, making you whimper needily.

You took him in your hands, stroking him, both of you moaning as you pushed each other closer and closer to the breaking point, rocking against each other.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Chris breathed. “I can’t wait much longer.”

“Good,” you mumbled, “Because neither can I.” You grabbed his shoulders, loving the feel of his muscles under your hands.

Chris laughed as you pulled him in for another kiss, the laughter immediately turning to moans of pleasure as you ran your hands over his body and pulled him against you, your legs wrapped around his waist and his cock pressing into you. He entered you with a loud groan, his hands tangled in your hair as he held your head and kissed you.

You moved, your hips rocking up to meet his, each thrust pushing him deeper into you. He put his arm under your leg, pulling it up over his shoulder as he rose to his knees, his hands on your hips holding you in place. He thrust into you repeatedly, hitting your sweet spot perfectly every time, making you moan and cry his name until you were coming, hard, every nerve ending screaming with desire.

Chris grunted, his entire body tensing as he came, his grip on your hips so tight you knew you’d have bruises the next day. He fell to the bed beside you, panting, a huge smile on his face. He grabbed the Avengers blanket and pulled it over the two of you. It didn’t cover both of you, it barely covered Chris, but the warmth of his body heat seeped into you keeping you warm.

Who needed a blanket when you had Chris?


End file.
